Is it ME!
by Erizu Hernandhez
Summary: <html><head></head>-still prolog-    SasuSaku ketuker kepribadiannya karena suatu hal yang tak dapat didefinisikan  ?    Warning di dalem First Fic! Please Read n Review but no Flame</html>


Is it me?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Is it me? © ErizuHernandhez

Warning: OOC, Gajenes, Judul sumpah kayaknya bakal ngga nyambung =3=

Genre: Humor, Romance

(A/N)*Bacotan Author* :

Haii mina-sann.. Saiia pendatang baruu nyoo.. Mohon para senpai, dan readers sekalian membantu saiia dengan me- review cerita saiia..

Sebelumnya arigatou mina-sann.. ^^v

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang Sakura yg berisik, dan Sasuke yg selalu stay cool berubah 180 DERAJAT...?*ngga bisa bikin tanda derajat beginilah jadinya =3=*

Baiklahh, saya peringatkan di awal.. Jika tak suka, mohon jangan baca..

No Flame in my story..

ENJOY THE MOV-Salah- ENJOY THE FIC!

Pagi itu, burung berkicau dengan indahnya, seraya menyambut indahnya pagi ini. Namun beda dengan orang yang satu ini, seorang lelaki berambut.. Err.. Seperti pantat ayam, yang bernama Sasuke ini tak menyukai datangnya pagi, karena dengan datangnya pagi, itu berarti dia harus segera beranjak dari kasurnya, dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya, dan memulai hari-harinya yang membosankan, apa lagi jika harus bertemu dengan Sakura, rival abadinya.

**Sasuke POV***

'Cihh.. Kenapa harus secepat ini..? Padahal masih ngantukk..' gumamku.

''Hey Sasu.. Ayoo bangunn.. Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur..?'' tanya nii-chan ku yang ehem lumayan agak sedikit baka *Itachi FC, no offense~*.

''Aku ngantuk nii-chan.. Bisa kau keluar sekarang..?'' tanyaku halus yang untungnya ngga sehalus kaen sutra dari Persia *lha?*.

''O-Tidak bisa Sasu-chan.. Hari ini masih sabtu.. Kau harus bersiap untuk sekolahh..

Atauu..'' katanya menggantung yang sukses membuat kantukku terserap oleh kalimat gantung nya (apaaan nihhh).

''Atau apa..?'' tanyaku penasaran

''Atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kaa-san, dan Kaa-san tidak akan memberimu uang jajan lebih lagi'' gertaknya.

''Aku tidak takut nii-chan..Dan, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SASU-CHAN OH BAKA ANIKI!'' bantahku sambil menekankan peringatan keras sekeras air keras yang paling keras (?) disambut dengan omelan Itachi-nii yang udah persis istri ga dikasi uang belanja satu minggu.

***End Sasuke POV* **

_Meanwhile_, JUAOH JAOH JUUAAAAOHHH dari kediaman Uchiha,

''KYAAA! Aku terlambat..'' Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink soft itu.

''Ada apa sih Sakura, pagi-pagi sudah ribut..?'' tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua 5 tahun darinya dengan kuping satu lepas karenateriakan adiknya ini.

''Aduhh nee-chan nyante amat sihhh! Aku terlambat kesekolahh.. Aku harus cepat-cepat nih! GYA! '' teriaknya dari arah kamar.

''Iya, nee-chan tau, tapi kamu harus sarapan dulu..'' perintahnya halus.

''Iya, tunggu ya nee-chan, sebentar lagi aku turun..''

Dialah Sakura Haruno, gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggu *kata Sasuke loh yah.. Bukan kataku.. (di timpuk botol ma Sasuke)*

**Skip time.. ^^v **

Setelah acara ribut-ribut tadi pagi, Sasuke dan Sakura telah Sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, Konoha International High School.

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah 2 orang murid yang berbakat, sama-sama pandainya, dan selalu bersaing dalam nilai..

Mereka berdua adalah rival terkuat, yang kadang bisa jadi partner terhebat..

''Hey pinky..'' sapanya pada Sakura.

''Apa ayam..?'' jawabnya ketus.

''Jangan ketus gitu dong sayang~ Eike jadi merasa terhina deh.. ' jawabnya sok imut (?) sok ke-bencesan, sok ke-*dihajar SasuFC*.

''Eiuhh.. Sasuu.. Lu norak banget dehh..Hampir aja kamu mengalahkan bencong tempat biasa aku mangkal'' jawabnya sok-sok gaul. Oke wait! Ngapain Sakura mangkal?

"WTF! Kamu mangkal apaaann?"

"BECAK DONG! MASA ODONG-ODONG~"

Reader, Sasu, Author: *sweatdrop berjamaah*

''Te, terserahlah…" Ucap Sasu Akhirnya

'Habisnya kamu ngelamun melulu sih.. jadi pengen godain' batin Sasuke *Backsound: Godai Aku Lagi-Agnes Monikah*

''Ahh.. Kau membuatku tambah pusing. =3='' bentak Sakura.

Skip time*

Setelah jam sekolah selesai, para siswa SD, SMP, SMA, dan para Mahasiswa Berhamburan di luar sekolah, sementara Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata berjalan ke taman belakang..

''Hey Sakura..'' sapa Ino pada Sakura.

''Apa Ino-chan?''

''Hari ini jadi jalan tidak..?''

''Ahh.. Aku sedang malas.. Besok saja ya..? Sekarang kau ajak Hinata saja dulu.. Atau siapalah terserah, yang jelas hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar rumah, harus membantu nee-chan ku di rumahh'' jawab Sakura yang hampir tanpa nafas.

''Iya iya, aku keluar sama Hinata-chan ajah." Balas Ino lesu. Rambut pirang Ino yang panjang bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti kepala tempat si rambut tumbuh (?).

"AH! Itu dia~ Hina-"

''Aahh, maaf Ino-chan, aku ada janji dengan Naruto-kun'' potong Hinata sambil cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya yang baru saja ia baca.

''Yahh.. Ya sudahlah *lagu donk?~*.. Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau Tenten yang ikut aku keluar..?'' tanya Ino yang sukses di sambut dengan kata maaf dari Tenten.

''Aduh, maaf juga ya.. Aku ada janji Dengan Neji-san mau latihan Karate''

''Uweee.. Jahat nih kalian..? Ehm... *lirik Temari* Temari-chan..? Mauu yah..?''

''Hn' yasudah, aku kasihan denganmu, muka melas kayak puppy minta diambil tuannya. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku batalkan janji dulu dengan Shikamaru-kun'' Ucap Temari.

''FINALLY! Hehe.. Makasih Temari sayaangg..'' Balas Ino sambil memeluk Temari erat.

''IH! JIJAY! Lepasin gw! Jangan nepsong ama gw! Gw masi NORMAL!"

"Itukan nama Briptu Normal yang nyanyi ceea ceea itu kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"ITU NORMAN HINATA-CHAN." Kata cewek-cewek itu.

"*sigh*Padahal ada kencan nih sama Shika-kun, sayang banget kan aku padahal mw ngelakuin -piiiippppp-ppiiippppp-ppiiippp!''

(A/N: Ino dkk: *sweatdrop*)

'Uh uhh.. Semuanya sudah punya pacar.. Sedangkan aku..?' batin Sakura.

**Sakura POV* **

Setelah perbincangan siang hari ini, ingin rasanya aku segera pulang, dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat jus jeruk..

Rasanya udara hari ini panas sekali..

''Nahh, yasudah yah teman-teman aku pergi dulu.. Jaa~''

''Jaa~ Sakura..''

**Normal POV* **

Gadis berambut soft pink itu pergi meninggalkan kumpulan teman-temannya, dia menggumam di sepanjang jalan.

''Dasar ayam sial, cukup hari ini aku di buat pusing dengannya''

**Flasback***

''Haruno-san, mana PR mu..?'' tanya Asuma Sensei.

''E-ee.. A-ano.. Saya lupa membawanya Sensei.. Gomen ne..'' jawabku takut..

''Kalau begitu, kau berdiri di depan kelas..''

Uhh.. Saat itu kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya aku..

Dan yang membuatku lebih geram adalah, si Sasu ayam itu malah meledekku..

Cih.. Ingin rasanya ku cakar wajahnya yang sok cool itu, kumasukan dia ke kandang kucing! CING CING CING *backsound: miaaw miaaww*.

**End Flashback & Sakura's POV***

Tanpa terasa gadis Haruno itu telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya yang terlihat sejuk. RUmah Sakura bercatkan hijau pupus dengan beberapa ukiran batu. Minimalis dan sederhana namun nyaman dan aman.

''Tadaima..'' Sapa Sakura.

''Okaeri..'' suara seorang perempuan yang sangat ia kenal.. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan nee-channya Shizune..

''Nee-chann.. Apa tadi kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang..?'' tanya Sakura.

''Euhm, sudah sih, tapi berangkat lagi ke Suna''

''Ahh.. Kenapa sihh Kaa-san dan Tou-san selalu sibuk..? Padahal aku ingin bersantai bersama mereka..''

''Ya ya, nee-chan tau, tapi ini demi kita semua, kalau mereka tidak kerja kita mau jadi apa..?'' jawab Shizune dengan entengnya.

''Haahh.. Yasudahlah *lagu donk..?*''

**Skip Time* **

Keesokan paginya..

''Aduh, badanku capek semua..'' gumam Sakura yang baru bangun dr tidurnya.

''Saku-chan, hari ini mau jalan tidak..?''

''E-eh..? Hari ini..? Ini hari apa..?''

''Bodoh, ini kan hari minggu.. Bagaimana..? Mau ikut tidak..?''

''Ehm.. Gomen ne.. Aku tidak bisa, aku mau istirahat saja, sepertinya aku sedang sakit..''

''Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Nee-chan pergi ya.. Oh ia, sarapannya sudah nee-chan siapkan, di dapur..''

''Ia, nanti aku makan.. Sudah sana jangan ganggu istirahatku..''

''Oke.. Jaa ne..''

''Jaa~''

Di sisi lain dari Rumah Sakura..

**Sasuke POV* **

Hn' rasanya hari ini aku letih sekali, aku mau istirahat saja. Oh ia, aku harus menelpon Dobe pecinta Ramen aneh itu. Ku raih handphone ku di atas meja.. Dan mulai ku pencet nama yang tertera di sana..

Tuuuttt..

Tuuuttt..

Tuuuttt..

JES JES JES *eh bukan kereta sih*

''Halo..? Ada apa teme..?'' jawabnya lantang, membuat telingaku sakit..

''Hey dobe, hari ini aku tidak jadi keluar bersama teman-teman.. Aku sedang sakit..''

''Ehh..? Apa kau bilang..? Ahh.. Teme jahatt..''

''Hey dobe.. Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku..?'' Bentakku padanya..

''Dasarr teme.. Ya sudah kalau begitu.. Aku akan bilang pada yang lainnya..''

''Iya..''

**End Sasuke POV* **

Sepertinya mereka berdua nampak sangat lelah sekali.. Tapi mereka tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya akan terjadi..

Saat mereka mulai memejamkan mata.. Sesuatu terjadi pada mereka..

**To Be Continue**

**Author note's : **

**Nama : Sasuke Uchiha**

Umur : 14, kelas 3 SMP bersekolah di Konoha International High School, anak orang kaya, dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp,

hobbynya diam, suka makanan Tomat.. Dan cinta ketenangan..

Paling benci benci sama orang berisik..

Cewek yang di suka : saat ini belum ada.. Tapi nanti pasti ada.. ^^v

**Nama : Sakura Haruno**

Kelas 3 SMP, umurnya 14 tahun..

Hobbynya : ngumpul bareng temen..

Anak dari pengusaha kaya pemilik Haruno Corp..

Baik hati dan tidak sombong senang menabung dan membantu kakak.

Σ(TAT) lo udah ya..

Ahh.. Akhirnya.. Chapter 1 selesai..

Saya membuatnya dengan hati yang senang.. Hehehe.. Dan saya juga' berterima kasih.. Kepada Senpai saya.. **RiikuAyaKaitani.. **

Erizu : Arigatou Senpai..

Riiku : hn' sama''.. Hahhaa.. Akhirnya kamu mau update cerita juga' nakk.. *tepuk kepala Eri-chan..*

Erizu : hehee.. Ini berkatt senpaii.. XDD

baiklahh.. Anda berminat..?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
